Lambo Knows
by SakuraLuck
Summary: When the worlds collapse, and the skies are red, he's the last to survive.
**A/N:** Yep, found this sleeping so I thought why not? I'm working on GMCBHY, I'll be finished in another day or so! My titles suck, please help.

 **Edit 3/6/16:** Mistakes and stuff, Oh yeah, I'll be making this a three shot. I figured I've done a lot one shots lately so I'll make this longer. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW YUKI28!

 _I_ _DON'_ _T_ _OWN KHR_

 **Edit 3/8/16:** Just checking over some things and adding/taking stuff. _  
_

* * *

Chapter 1-Lambo Knows

 **xcxcxc**

00145 knows.

 **xcxcxc**

He was used a test subject ever since he was born. It was the only thing he was 'useful' for.

* * *

 **Test subject Number 00145**

 **Sex: M**

 **Age: 2-3**

 **Mental Capacity: Capable**

 **Birth Name: Lambo Bovino**

-Not allowed to be given food unless necessary: 3 x 4 in. wheat bread slice, and 2 cups of oatmeal; no sugar added

-Minimum water

-0145 must report all findings of project results immediately

-Crying, whining, complaining results in punishment

-Known to have come back with peculiar items, do not allow them

-Has sufficient battle experience

*Reminder to erase all physical scars

* * *

00145 was hungry. His playmates were gone. 00145 was lonely. No one to hold him. 00145 was so so cold He didn't want to be experimented no 'more. 00145.. 00145..doesn't remember his name. What was his name? Why _**co** O **U** dN'_t _h_ e r **Em** _em **B** E **r HIs** n **aM** e._

 _(He started saying his name aloud when he was 4. It was his, all his._

 _No one else's._

 _Lambo was desperately possessive of his name. He was afraid of forgetting it._

 _"Lambo is here._

 _Lambo is here._

 _Lambo_

 _Lambo_

 _Lambo.")_

There's a reason why Mammon avoids him at all costs; even that much of insanity could kill a strong mist as his when they set their minds to it. _(and wasn't that sad, for a 5 year old to have more insanity and madness than any mafiasco they'd ever met)_

* * *

Lambo knew when to be quiet around Mukuro when he had his moments. He knew how to react with Prisoners Of War and torture victims (he was one, after all, Lambo thought bitterly), calming him down afterwards was easy. He'd sometimes be bitter and stand there watching him suffer with dark eyes, wondering why no one did this for _him_.

Why did they never seem to care? He'd feel guilty about it later though.

They'd never mention these moments and Mukuro would never mention his knowledge. That's how it always was, he'd give but never got back.

So when Mukuro held him whenever he had his bad _dreams_ again, he cried in relief, that he wasn't alone after all.

* * *

He was to test the new and unstable Ten-Year-Bazooka that was his only purpose; forced to survive in unknown situations and circumstances. His first few years being born were life threatening. Others, torture. (He never hated the invention though; it was the only familiar thing in his life, the only constant)

He'd barely survive before it would start all over again. (He never got the time to grieve or recover the losses.)

"p-please. Please stop-! _Please someone save me_."

He used to beg for someone to save him, but it would never stop and no one came to save him.

He quickly learned that begging would result in more punishment, demanding only had slightly better results, but it was better than nothing.

"Gimme all your candy"

* * *

Lambo had always known he was replaceable, he wasn't needed nor wanted. His parents didn't want him, his famiglia didn't either. He wasn't supposed to exist.

(This is why he had always felt a certain kinship with Gokudera, too bad he never noticed how Lambo only aggravated him when he was about to fall again)

"Lambo-san's super amazing! You will always bow to him! GYUPAHAAHAHA"

 _You don't deserve me! I'm better than you! he yelled, but it was like he was trying to convince himself, You can't do this to me now! I'm strong._

Lambo wasn't stupid. He knew was sent on a suicide mission. He wasn't useful anymore. But he didn't care.

"GYUPAHAHAHA DIE REBORN!"

He's always known.

* * *

He's not useful, but he finally has a family. One where he can be _selfish, weak,_ and _eat food he whenever he wanted_ and was _irreplaceable._

 _"Stupid cow."_

 _"Reborn! Don't hit hi- Hieeee!"_

"Lambo-san is fine. Lambo-san is-," he sniffed,

Lambo was fine. He was happy.

He had Tsuna-nii, and Mama, and meanie Reborn, and Stupidera, and baseball idiot, and I-pin but sometimes-

"Tol-er-ate-"

He's seen things he shouldn't have; knows about things he shouldn't understand. _(slavery, human trafficking, torture, sex-)_

Lambo knows when to keep secrets, he's never said anything about the future after all. He knows the importance of being silent.

He's selfish, immature, weak, he's just a stupid cow now. But he's irreplacable, and that's all that _matters_. _(He ignores the knowing looks from Byakuran and pitying ones from Lampo because all he has [had always been] is denial)_

Lambo knows more than he shows;

"Uwah! Lambo don't use your-"

After all, how could you have not?

 _After seeing the worlds and dimensions burn while_ _witnessing your own death along with everyone else's a million times._

 **xcxcxc**

Lambo knows **.**

 **xcxcxc**

* * *

 **A/N:** See I've always thought about how Lambo had switched with future Lambo in the middle of wars, how do you think Lambo would feel? Don't you ever suspect why Lambo was so used to using it? He was sent to kill the Greatest Hitman in the World by his famiglia, it's fishy. Maybe he was a test subject and boom this came out.

Thanks for reading, it was gonna be a drabble but oh well. My eyes hurt and I haven't slept in two days... G'night

Oh yeah +700 words

 **Edit 3/8/16:** Just checking over some things and adding/taking stuff. +1000 words whoooo

 **Follow. Favorite. Review.**


End file.
